Some Secrets Are Too Good To Share
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Some secrets are too good to share. Monica and Chandler have a secret. There secret- there relationship. It's to good to share the special love they have.
1. Chapter 1

**Some secrets are too good to share.**

**Check you profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

3.02 am. Monica Geller couldn't sleep. She had been asleep and had awoken and now she was tossing and turning. Joey was in his apartment with Chandler. Rachel was in Monica's apartment so Chandler couldn't come over. If he was there to hold her in his arms, the arms that make her feel safe and sleepy she wouldn't have awoken in first place.

She slipped out of bed, placing her feet in her slippers and slipped into her dressing gown to cover her stolen boxers and t-shirt from Chandler.

Sneaking though the apartment Monica made it into the hall. She knew the hall well so didn't bother to fumble for the light, but as she creped though the guys apartment, she walked into a warm body.

"Looking for someone?" asks Chandler.

"Maybe," yawns Monica.

"Can't sleep?" asks Chandler.

Monica shakes her head and shivers.

"Come on," whispers Chandler wrapping his arm around Monica's arms, leading her back to his room.

Minutes later Monica is snuggled into Chandler and drifting off to sleep as is he.

Day dawns on the couple and Monica reluctantly has to slip out of the warmth of the Chandler's arms and bed.

"Where you going?" mumbles Chandler

"It's morning I need to go before Rachel wakes up," whispers Monica

"Wish you didn't have to," murmurs Chandler

"Me too," whispers Monica

"Come on 5 more minutes," whispers Chandler

"Chandler it's too risky," whispers Monica

Reluctantly Chandler let her go and watched as she left the room before getting up to get ready himself smiling as he did so.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Some secrets are too good to share.**

**Check you profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

They had slept in and now they were going to get caught. Oh why did they have to love the warmth of the bed on the cold New York morning.

Any second now one if not all of there four friends would come into Monica's room to see why she had not yet left especially when Rachel had been cooking.

Opening her eyes but not moving her body Monica glanced at the alarm clock and saw it was 8. 8 o'clock in the morning and she wasn't up, she heard the hustle and bustle of her friends outside of her bedroom door as they milled around her and Rachel's apartment.

She looked to her left and saw Chandler still fast asleep.

But she knew she had to get up she had to be at work at 4 and she had jobs to do before then, so as much as she wanted to snuggle back into Chandler's side she knew she couldn't.

Turning on her side she watched Chandler as he slept. That was the last thing she remembered was before her eyes fluttered closed again.

Next thing they both knew it was 10o'clock and they were both rudely awakened by their friends, all their friends.

"At least we're clothed," thought Monica

"That's my sister," shouted Ross

"Why don't we let them get up and then they can explain why there are in bed together," said Joey

"Thank you," Monica mouthed at Joey

"It's pretty obvious why," said Ross

"I didn't sleep with your sister last night," said Chandler getting out of bed

"It's pretty obvious you did," said Ross

"I didn't have sex with her," said Chandler

"Just let us get up and we will explain," said Monica as she too left the warm confides of her bed.

10 minutes later after changing and making trips to the bathroom the couple are dressed and seated at the breakfast table with their friends.

"What is going on?" asked Rachel

"More important was last night the only time you shared a bed together?" asked Ross

"No," said Monica

"When else have you shared a bed?" asked Phoebe

"Every night for the last year," said Chandler

"So really you guys should be asking how long as this being going on," said Joey

"You knew," said Rachel turning to him

"I put two and two together," said Joey

"What Joe means is when the hotel I stayed at when I was at the conference called and said someone left an eye curler in my room and Monica said she had lost hers as well as Donald Trump waiting for an elevator he realized the two of us had something going on," explained Chandler

"So how long have you to had something going on?" asked Rachel

"Since London," said Monica

"So when you came back from London and I said you'd had sex you had," said Phoebe

"Yes," said Monica

"It was going to be a London thing since we'd probably never go there again but then we came back here and decided to say we were still on London time and we got attached," said Chandler

"My best friend and my sister," said Ross

"We're not just messing around here Ross we love each other," said Chandler

"Chandler can not stay committed he's scared of it," said Ross

"Ross that's your best friend you should be supporting him besides it has been a year," said Monica

"Why would I support him to have sex with my sister," said Ross

"Because it's not just sex," said Chandler "Yes we have sex and that is how it started but it's more than that I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. If you want me to prove it to you I will but I'd rather do that when the time is right," said Chandler

"Your acting like you have a ring or something," said Rachel

"I do," said Chandler pulling a black box out of his pocket

Everyone's eyes are fixated on the box.

Chandler took Monica's hand and led her away from the gang towards the window.

"Chandler," said Monica tears welling up in her eyes

"But I want to," said Chandler

The tears began to fall as Chandler got down on his knee and opened the box to reveal a 14k yellow gold engagement ring a diamond adjourned the centre and there were 5 more diamonds that were placed along the curve of the ring.

"Monica there's no better way to say this then I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," smiled Chandler "Will you marry me?" he asked

In what seemed an eternity to Chandler, Monica answered "Yes," the tears still streaming down her face.

Chandler got to his feet to slip the ring on her finger and kiss her.

"Did I do something wrong why are you crying?" asked Chandler

"I'm happy," said Monica

"Can we come in yet?" asked Rachel

"We didn't know you'd left," said Monica

The gang come back in.

"We're engaged," said Monica smiling and holding up her hand.

The gang huddled round to see the ring and exchange hugs and congratulations including Ross.

Guess these sister and friends grown on you quickly especially when your friend pulls out a ring.

Some secrets are too good to share but eventually they have to come out.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
